


Morning Star

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star

  
When Michael smote him, Adam tumbled through the stars to the earth. He watched the diamond bright lights helplessly as he fell through the skies.

He heard his brothers sing their lament as he was cast from heaven and sent a last desperate plea to his Father. "I am who you made me, my Lord; please do not deny me access to your Grace."

The Lord was no longer a presence in his heart though and He did not reply.

When Adam fell to earth, he landed in a place called the City of Angels and his wings became silver and gold tattoos on his back, a constant reminder of his fall from Grace.

He found others like him there, ones banned from the kingdom of heaven, ones formerly of the heavenly host and they gathered together in groups, flocks of angel-kin, talking about what they had lost, what they had done to lose it and dreamed of somehow getting back.

He mated with them, his kin and then felt awful after it. He wanted to be close to God again, but the mere act of making love to another of his fallen comrades made him feel hollow and afraid.

The consequences of falling were many. No true power, no flight, no love and Adam felt the hole in his heart grow deeper and wider the longer he was away from heaven.

He kept up a daily conversation with God, one-sided though it was and asked Him what he could do to get back into the light of his presence.

It was many years before the Lord gave him an answer. Years of living as a human, loving as a man, memories slowly eroding into faded pictures in his heart.

The Lord came to him in the form of an angel. A true angel of God with glorious wings and sun-bright visage. "It is time to come home, Adam," the angel told him.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, breath stolen at the sight of his beauty.

"I am your salvation, your promise from God that you have paid your penance and you can come back to Him," the angel said, fierce and terrible and everything that Adam had dreamed of getting back.

"Who is that?" Kris asked from behind him and leaned his head against Adam's shoulder. His caramel eyes were riveted on the angel, but to those human eyes, he looked like a man.

"I am an old friend of Adam's," the angel said with a smile. "I've come to tell him that he can come back home with me."

Kris wrapped his fingers around Adam's wrist and held on tightly. "Adam?" he asked and Adam looked down at his beloved face and then looked over at the angel.

"When I fell," he began, "it was all I wanted, to go back home. I begged and prayed, but He would not forgive me."

The angel frowned and said, "Your sins were too grave, Adam, He could not allow you to stay. You would have corrupted the host."

Kris glared at the angel, unknowing and angry. "Adam is not that kind of person!" he exclaimed, "I hate that people think that he's capable of corrupting anyone!"

The angel tipped his head to one side. "You have found your place in this time," he said softly.

Adam nodded. "I have found someone who loves me despite my sins, in fact," he looked at his lover, his love. "Kris loves me because of them. Because I am human and frail and I make mistakes. And yet he will not leave me."

"You choose a finite life as a human?" the angel asked incredulously, "you are being given a second chance!"

Adam shook his head. "The Lord let me fall but I fell into love and I am content to be where I am." He smiled at the angel. "Please tell Him that I am grateful for his forgiveness."

He closed the door on the angel of the Lord, on his redemption and wrapped Kris in his arms. He bent to kiss him, mouth soft and trembling.

Kris clung to him, fingers digging into the muscles of his back. "What was that about?" he asked when Adam released his mouth.

Adam looked at Kris and saw salvation. "A past I left behind," he smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you," Kris told him, against the heat and wet of his lips.

"And I love you," Adam said and saw the morning star blaze white hot through the window behind them.

The Lord allowed His peace to sweep through them and they held each other, basking in the love of God and the love of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/)


End file.
